Riven/Development
Ariel 'ThermalKitten' Lawrence |artwork = * Suke 'hugehugesword' Su * Steve Zheng |visual = * Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh * Mike 'ohmikegoodness' Laygo * Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray * Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty * Brandon 'Madspartan' Liao * Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon * Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon * Charles 'Yideth' Liu * Trevor Carr * Brian Vinton * DragonFly Studio * Tom Robbins |sound = Jayvon Rymer |voice = Cristina Valenzuela |conceptcredit = Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh }} Champion Sneak Peek - Riven, the Exile By Average Gatsby Champion Sneak Peek - Riven, the Exile If there's anything that we've learned over the course of the years here at Riot Games, it's that it pays to be prepared for any eventuality. Take this next champion for instance. , the Exile, is here to show you that you can still be a badass even if your been broken. Now take a moment to appreciate what she could probably do with a weapon, because you just might find out! Mechanics Preview - Riven, the Exile By Ryan 'Morello' Scott Mechanics Preview - Riven, the Exile Greetings Summoners! With on the horizon, I wanted to take a few minutes and give you all a sneak peek into some of her gameplay and mechanics. Riven is a flow-based fighter who performs aggressive combo attacks to decimate her opponents. This often involves her stepping forward into her sword swings to chase down cowardly enemies who might try to escape or utilize their ranged attacks to avoid direct combat. This highly mobile fighting style makes her a really aggressive, momentum-based character. Her signature ability is , a 3-part combo slash that causes her to step forward and slash nearby enemies. On her 3rd hit, unleashes a nova, knocking nearby enemies back. While performing the three-hit combo is powerful in its own right, more veteran Riven players will find great opportunities to mix in her to deliver a short stun (for her to follow up with more devastation) or move into an even better position with . Her , , allows her to reform her broken sword, restoring her former power and allowing her to activate , a powerful shockwave that slices the air itself to cut down enemies that are out of reach. We're excited about Riven because she draws some heavy inspiration from fighting games, utilizing combos that can be interspersed with other abilities to change timing and effect as needed. This flow and feel is something we feel will appeal highly to aggressive players who want to make split-second decisions on when to deal damage and when to sacrifice damage in favor of additional utility effects. Media Music= ;Related Music Bit Rush - Login Screen Lunar Revel 2014 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Dawnbringer Riven VS. Skin Preview - League of Legends| Arcade PRESS START| League of Legends- Dragonblade Riven| Pulsefire Shen, Riven & Twisted Fate Skin Teaser| Welcome to Worlds Season Worlds Season 2018 Event Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Riven promo 01.jpg|Riven Promo Riven concept 2.jpg|Riven Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Riven concept 1.jpg|Riven Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Riven Expression Study.png|Riven Expression Study Riven Update Splash concept.jpg|Riven Splash Update Concept (by Riot Artist Jason) Riven Redeemed concept.jpg|Redeemed Riven Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Riven BattleBunny concept.jpg|Battle Bunny Riven Concept (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Riven Championship concept.jpg|Championship Riven Concept (by Riot Artist Brandon 'Madspartan' Liao) Riven Championship model 1.jpg|Championship Riven Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Riven Championship model 2.jpg|Championship Riven Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Riven Dragonblade concept.jpg|Dragonblade Riven Concept (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Lunar Revel Statue model 01.jpg|Lunar Revel Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Lunar Revel Statue model 02.jpg|Lunar Revel Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Riven Arcade promo.jpg|Arcade Riven Promo Arcade promo.jpg|Arcade Promo (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Riven Arcade concept.jpg|Arcade Riven Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Riven Arcade pixel.png|Arcade Riven Sprite Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoner's Rift Riven Dawnbringer concept 01.jpg|Dawnbringer Riven Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Riven Dawnbringer model 01.jpg|Dawnbringer Riven Model 1 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Riven Dawnbringer model 02.jpg|Dawnbringer Riven Model 2 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Riven Dawnbringer model 03.jpg|Dawnbringer Riven Model 3 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Riven Dawnbringer model 04.jpg|Dawnbringer Riven Model 4 (by Riot Artist Trevor Carr) Riven Dawnbringer Yasuo Nightbringer Promo.png|Dawnbringer Riven Promo Yasuo Nightbringer Splash concept.jpg|Riven VS Yasuo Panoramic Splash Concept (by Riot Artist alex Flores and Pan Chengwei) Riven Pulsefire Splash concept 01.jpg|Pulsefire Riven Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Riven Pulsefire Splash concept 02.gif|Pulsefire Riven Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Category:Champion development Category:Riven